Cobra kai season 2 My version
by Thewriternextdoor
Summary: Bobby Brown walks into the dojo that night instead of Kreese!
1. Chapter 1

At the Cobra Kai dojo. Johnny is in his office having a shot. He did not expect to be feeling full of guilt after Cobra Kai's victory. His son Robby was fighting against cobra kai at the tournament. Much less training under Daniel Larusso of all people! The door to the dojo opens and Johnny finishes his shot and comes out.

"Miguel?" Asks Johnny

It's not Miguel. Johnny can't see who it is.

"Congratulations. You did what you did in the 80's. You won. I never expected to see cobra kai again in my life. I never wanted to of course but times have changed"

The man comes out of the shadow and it turns out to be Bobby Brown!

"Bobby brown. It's been a long time man!" Says Johnny

"Yeah. Way too long. Long story short, I'd like to help you. Can I be your co Sensei maybe?"Asks Bobby.

Johnny is thinking very hard. He could definetly do with some help. Especially with how Miguel and Hawk acted at the tournament.

"Ok Bobby! Welcome back to cobra kai!" Says a smiling Johnny.

The next day at Miyagi do. Daniel is showing Robby the car Mr Miyagi gave him for his birthday.

"I gotta admit, this car is beautiful." Says Robby

"Heh. You don't gotta convince me. Mr Miyagi let me choose one. This car was the best birthday gift ever!"

"So what are we doing then? More wax on wax off?" Asks a smiling Robby

"Heh. Not yet."

So they get to work and do all kind of things Mr Miyagi taught Daniel. Including Paint the fence, paint the house, sand the floor, the nail hammering one from kk2.

Later that night when they're finished. They both check out the place and smile!

When Daniel gets back home, he goes into the kitchen. His whole family are there. Eating dinner.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi!" Says Amanda, Sam and Anthony.

"Gotta say, being back at Mr Miyagi's house and methods feel great!"

Amanda smiles, Sam giggles and Anthony goes back to playing his game.

"So kids, how about it? Wanna join team Miyagi do? Asks Daniel.

"I know I've said karate's boring but only cause it's not karate" Says Anthony

"Sam help me out please" Says Daniel

Sam gigglles

"Ok. Buddy I get it. But it is karate. It's just different methods to what you'd expect. Not everything is as it seems. That's basically everything about Miyagi do!" Says Sam

"Still not interested. Besides I'm not missing camp"

Sam shrugs, Amanda giggles and Daniel decides "Fine" in his head.

"I'll join Dad! I've gotten back into karate a bit!" Says Sam

"That's Awesome! You can train with Robby!" Says Daniel

"Sounds good! Anyway I need to go to the bathroom" Says Sam. She gets up out of her seat and goes.

Daniel looks at Amanda.

"Well that's one!" Says Daniel.

"Haha. Listen Daniel, I'm glad you found karate again but do you think opening your own dojo is a good idea? Asks Amanda

"Don't worry Amanda. I can balance both! Balance is my thing!"

Amanda giggles.

"If you say so!"

Daniel and Amanda share a kiss.

"I'm gonna bring down cobra kai with Miyagi do again! I already did it twice!" Says Daniel.

"You just want Miyagi do back to stop your rival dojo?"

"Not just! But something has to be done. "I won't let cobra kai win" Says Daniel.

"I know I can't make you stop hating cobra kai and I'm not gonna waste my time trying" Says Amanda

"Neither am I" Says Sam.

"Well all I know is you can't let the bullies win" Says Daniel.

Sam is pretty upset after hearing that.

"I'm not hungry anymore" Says Sam

She gets out of the kitchen.

Chapter 1 over! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sam goes to her room and starts crying. She can't believe how Daniel is talking. He would actually go against teenagers?

Someone knocks on the door.

"Sam please can I come in?" Asks Daniel.

"Sure"

Daniel opens the door and comes in and closes it.

"What did I say that upset you so much?" Asks Daniel.

"It's how you were talking dad. You sound like you'd be willing to hurt teenagers to get rid of cobra kai. Cobra Kai are my friends dad. Well they were. Aisha and I are finally speaking again! I don't hate Miguel even if I broke up with him" Says Sam

"Sam I'm sorry. That wasn't what I was trying to say. I just meant I want Cobra Kai put out of business. For everybody! Those kids need to be put on the right path. That's what I meant"

"Well I suppose that would be cool! Ok I'm in!"

"Come here kiddo" Says a smiling Daniel.

Sam and Daniel hug.

At Johnny's apartment.

He is watching tv. He's glad Bobby will be helping him. He could definetly use some. Then someone knocks on his door. He answers it and sees Carmen Diaz!

"Congratulations Sensei!"

"Thanks! You wanna come in?"

They're eating a cake Carmen brought over together.

"I dunno how but this is the best cake I've ever eaten!" Says Johnny

"Thank you! You know I don't think I've thanked you! You've really made Miguel happy! I didn't think Karate was what it would take!"

"I didn't either! Before I opened up Cobra Kai I didn't think it could work out. I hadn't done karate for years and I never even taught it to anyone. Then outta nowhere your son became a natural!" Says Johnny

Carmen smiles.

"Well thank you! But to be honest, a few times I wasn't so sure about what I saw" Says Carmen.

"Don't worry. I saw that too. And I promise you I know how to help Miguel stay on the right side" Says Johnny.

Carmen smiles again

At applebees

Aisha just filmed an Instagram post about Cobra kai's victory!

"I do love nachos I have to say!" Says Demetri.

"Don't we all? Asks Hawk

Demetri shrugs.

"I won't argue with that"

"Hey guys where'd Miguel go?" Asks Aisha

They all notice Miguel at another table on his phone.

Aisha and Hawk go over.

"Hey what ya doing?" Asks Hawk

"Sam's still ignoring me. What am I gonna do?" Asks Miguel.

"Look Miguel I'm back on speaking terms with Sam. I'll talk to her soon" Promises Aisha

"Thanks!"

"Although it mightn't hurt to examine your other options" Says Hawk

" What are they?"

"Whatever girl you want in this valley! You're Drake basically! Enjoy it!" Says a smiling Hawk.

Hawk goes back to the other table

"You coming back over now?" Asks Aisha

"Yeah. Sorry"

They go back to the other table. Miguel tries to be a bit more hopeful. Things possibly weren't over with him and Sam after all. He'd just have to be patient. He'll see what tomorrow would bring. It couldn't get any worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Miguel thought things couldn't get worse. He was wrong. Sensei Lawrence was chewing out at them for "cheating" and "fighting dirty" at the tournament. It ended with Miguel and Hawk doing 50 pushups on their knuckles and Aisha leading drills.

author's note: The reason I'm not showing this scene is cause I had already written that whole scene and can't be bothered to do it again. It was more or less the same except I changed the question Johnny asked Aisha.

Johnny was in his office looking at a paper of cobra kai winning the all valley. Miguel comes in.

"Sensei can we talk?"

"What is it?" Asks Johnny

"Why are we in trouble?" Says Miguel.

"I'm teaching you a lesson. Soon it might be too late to learn it" Says Johnny

"But what about no mercy? You said do whatever it takes to win"

"Yeah. Well I might still be learning myself"

"It's not just the punishment Sensei. You seem to care so much about Robby Keane. Why is that?" Asks Miguel.

Johnny gets up

"Don't get all confused Diaz. All you need to know is that I wasn't taught the difference between mercy and honour and I paid the price for it. If I'm extra hard on you, it's only cause you have the potential to be better than I ever was! And you want that right?" Asks Johnny

"Yes Sensei" says Miguel in a notably softer voice.

"Good. So stop whining like a little bitch, get out there and finish your drills" Says a smiling Johnny.

Miguel smiles and bows. Johnny bows back. However what he doesn't know is that Miguel is suspicious of something.

**After training ends**

They all get changed and leave. Aisha sees Sam's car when she gets out of the dojo.

**"**Hey! What are you doing here? You finally change your mind and decide to join the cobras? We still need another girl!" Says Aisha.

"Yeah right! I came to see if you wanted to go to the beach club?"

**"**Oh that sounds awesome! Let's do it!"

Sam giggles.

When they leave, Miguel and Hawk come out.

"Hawk I gotta tell you something"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna come out and say it. I think Sensei is related to Robby Keane" Says Miguel.

Whatever Hawk expected, it wasn't that.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well why does it matter so much about the opponent in the lesson? Also I'm remembering seeing him run to Robby's side after you got disqualified" Says Miguel.

"Shit. That's not good. But if he's his son then why isn't he here?" Asks Hawk

"I dunno. But I would like to" Asks Miguel

"Me too"

"I'm thinking we should talk to Sensei about this. Next lesson" Says Miguel.

"Ok. That works for me"

**End of chapter**

**Sorry it's short but next chapter shall be the last for episode 1.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hawk asked Moon if she was ok with Miguel coming with them to see a movie after training. He told her Miguel could use a bit of cheering up. Moon was completely fine with it.

**At the beach club**

Sam and Aisha just got a couple of sodas and went over to a table. Aisha raises her glass.

"To reestablished friendship and Cobra Kai's victory!" Says Aisha

"I can toast to reestablished friendship but that's it! It was my dad's student that got 2nd place" Says a smiling Sam

Aisha giggles

"Fair enough. To reestablished friendship"

Aisha and Sam clink glasses.

**After the movie ended, **

Moon went to the bathroom so Miguel and Hawk are waiting for her.

"I've been thinking, maybe instead of Sensei, the one to confront about this should be Keane" Says Hawk

Miguel is shocked.

"Are you serious?"

"Well yeah. It's not like we have no idea where to find him or anything. He lives in north hills" Says Hawk

"Ok listen, we can't go around doing that. We can't just go beating Robby up. That's bully stuff. We joined Cobra Kai to be safe from those guys. Not to become them. Sensei already feels that's where we're headed" Says Miguel

Hawk cannot see how they're being bullies but can tell he won't convince Miguel. But what Hawk doesn't know is that Moon overheard a good bit of that conversation.

**At the hardware store**

Johnny is driving home but first he must go past the hardware store. He can see Daniel and Robby going in. Johnny parks his car, gets out and goes inside.

He doesn't have too long to look until he finds them.

"Robby" Says Johnny.

Robby and Daniel turn around.

"Dad?"

Daniel sighs

"You mind giving us a minute?" Asks Johnny to Daniel.

"Yeah no problem" Says Daniel and he walks off.

"Is your shoulder better?" Asks Johnny

"Mostly yeah" Says Robby coolly

"Listen. In my life I've made a lot of mistakes and...

"What do you want?" Asks Robby.

"and I'm trying to do better. I'm trying to change kid"

"You told Miguel Diaz to fight dirty against me and I'm supposed to believe that? Asks Robby

"Robby I didn't tell Miguel to do that to you"

"Look dad, I know the right thing to do is forgive and forget. But that isn't so easy" Says Robby

Johnny feels a million time worse then when he lost Ali.

"Alright. I understand. But just answer me this and then you can go" Says Johnny

"What?"

"Are you training with LaRusso just to piss me off? And don't lie to me" Says Johnny

Robby sighs

"Not anymore"

Robby walks off.

Johnny gets in his car and goes home. He goes to the fridge and gets out a coors banquet but then wonders if drinking is really gonna make him feel better. He decides that it will for a bit. Then his phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Johnny it's Bobby"

Johnny smiles.

"Hey man"

"Hey. So is the next lesson tomorrow?" Asks Bobby.

"Nah. The kids have their exams for school this week and then summer so next week lessons start again!" Says Johnny.

"That's awesome Johnny! Why couldn't I come today though?"

"I had an important lesson I needed to teach them alone" Says Johnny.

"Ok. I understand" Says Bobby.

"Hey Bobby I'm in need of a good time. Fancy going to get some beers later? Asks Johnny.

"Sounds good!"

"Awesome! I'll give you the details later"

"Great! See ya Johnny" Says Bobby.

"Later" Says Johnny.

They both hang up.

"Someone knocks on the door at Bobby's house. Bobby sighs and goes to answer it.

"Hi" Says Bobby.

"Have you spoken to Lawrence?"

"Yes. I'm in" Says Bobby.

"That's good. Cobra Kai will never lose again. Do you swear with your life to ensure that?"

"I do. Sensei Kreese" Says Bobby.

End of chapter 4 and episode 1. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and this ending!


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny hated seeing "LaRusso auto group" on his car. He decides to have it changed. He has it changed to a car with the cobra kai colours! The first day after school ends for the summer he picks up Miguel in it and takes him to the dojo for the day's training.

**At Robby's house.**

Robby is sleeping but recieves a text from his mother.

It says the following "_Robby my new boyfriend Rick and I are headed to mexico for a while"_

Robby cannot believe this.

_"What? What about rent?"_

_"Don't worry about that. Rick is paying!_

_"Well when are you coming back?"_

_"I'm not sure. He says he might be able to keep us there for a while. You have the whole place to yourself! Don't party too hard! I'll call you tomorrow. I love you:)"_

_"Ok. I love you too"_

**At miyagi do**

Robby is working with the punching bag while waiting for Sam and Mr Larusso.

Sam arrives and gets out of her car. She gets a call from Aisha!

Sam: Hey Aisha! What's up?

Aisha: Hey are you free later? Just something I wanna talk about.

Sam: Yeah. I'll be home at 5. You wanna come to my place then?

Aisha: Sounds great! See ya then!

Sam: Later!

They both hang up.

Sam goes to Robby.

Sam: Hey!

Robby: Hi!

Daniel comes out.

Daniel: Hey guys. Perfect attendance on day 1!

Robby: Alright what's lesson 1 Mr L?

Daniel: Follow me and find out!

Daniel pours some sand onto the ground into a circle.

Daniel: Ok guys, get ready to learn the wheel technique. Today you will also learn that two people can be as strong as twenty! Get in the circle.

They do so.

Daniel: Face me, bow. Face each other bow,

They do so.

**At Cobra Kai.**

Miguel and Aisha are talking. Hawk is with Bert looking at the 2 new students Chris and Mitch.

Hawk: What do you think? Shithead 1 and Shithead 2?

Bert: I got a better one: Ass-face and Douchebag!

Hawk laughs.

Hawk: Ok.

Mitch: Dibs on Ass-face.

Chris: Did we just get name called by an 11 year old?

Hawk: He's 13 Douchebag!

Johnny comes out. Bobby comes out as well. The students noticed him come into the dojo and Miguel told him where Johnny was.

Johnny: Alright everyone fall in.

They do so.

Johnny: Alright class this is Sensei Brown. An old friend of mine. He's gonna be a co-Sensei. We trained together when we were students.

All the students are impressed.

Johnny: Ok we're gonna do some sparring matches. Miguel, Bert. On the mat. Hawk, Aisha. Get the flags.

Miguel and Bert get on the mat and Hawk and Aisha get the flags,

Johnny: Alright gentlemen you know what to do. 3 points wins. Face me, Bow. Face off, bow.

They do so.

Johnny: On guard, fight.

Bert attempts a kick which Miguel blocks with very little difficulty and punches Bert in the stomach.

Hawk raises his flag.

Hawk: Point.

Bert gets up and back on the mat.

Johnny: On guard, fight.

Bert flips over Miguel but Miguel knows this is a often move from Bert so Miguel jumps around easily and kicks Bert in the stomaxh just when Bert lands on his feet. Which gives Miguel the 2nd point.

Hawk raises his flag again.

Hawk: Point.

Bert gets back up.

Johnny: On guard, fight.

Bert stays on his guard waiting for Miguel to strike which Bert blocks so Bert attempts a punch but Miguel blocks and gives Bert a roundhouse kick. Earning Miguel 3 points and the win.

Hawk raises his flag one last time.

Hawk: Point, winner!

Johnny: Nice work Miguel! Bert try and look for the vulnerable spot more and then attack when you can. But good work.

Bert and Miguel: Yes Sensei.

**Returning to Miyagi do.**

Robby and Sam are practising the technique Daniel taught them.

Sam: Ok Dad what we're doing feels more like dancing instead of karate.

Daniel: Ok Sam I promise if you master this nobody can mess with you. But you have to do it at the same time.

Robby: We can't see each other. How do we do it at the same time?

Daniel: You need to sense what your partner is doing even if you can't see them.

Sam looks confused.

Sam: How are we supposed to do that? The force?

Daniel gets a text from Amanda. She needs him at the dealership for the rest of the day.

Daniel sighs.

Daniel: Guys I'll have to go. But you both keep practising. You can go when you want but please put some practise in.

Daniel Leaves.

Sam: Alright let's do this Anakin.

Robby smiles.

Robby: Whatever you say Padme.

**At the Cobra Kai dojo.**

Class has ended. Everyone got a sparring match in. The students all really like Bobby.

When everyone is outside Hawk notices Bert glaring at thin air.

Hawk: Hey. Don't beat yourself up over your match with Miguel. He is seriously hard to beat. You did well.

Bert: I didn't score a point.

Hawk: Yeah but your attacks are strong. Practise like that and you can do real damage. Your blocks are great too!

Bert seems to appreciate that.

Bert: Thanks Hawk.

Hawk: You know I could do with a bit of Pizza. You? I just got my license and I have a car.

Bert smiles.

Bert: I ain't turning Pizza down!

Hawk smiles.

Hawk: Cool! Ladies first.

Bert laughs and punches Hawk playfully. If Bert were a noob Hawk would have pounded him. But Bert couldn't be called a noob by Hawk. They started on the same day. That was partially why Hawk respected Bert a good bit. But mostly because he kinda sees a little cobra brother in the guy.

End of chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review.


End file.
